There He Was - Mitchell fanfic
by micklemae
Summary: My name is Michael-Mae (yes im a girl.) I felt like writing a Mitchell fanfiction, because well... its Mitchell. This is only my second fanfic so take it easy, lol. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I've wanted to be a nurse all of my life, I finally decided to out my head down and go to work. Now I am working at this hospital in England. About a week ago on my normal shift, I noticed the janitor staring at me. Every since then i have watched him; he holds leans on his broom and rubs his rings with a slight smile. Man, is he attractive. He has dark long hair, tall, with brown eyes that i just dye for every time.

I was running late from my lunch break, when I jumped on the elevator – _there he was._

"Good morning!" –he said.

"Hello"

"Name."

"Excuse me?" – I asked.

"Your name?"

"Oh, Mae." –I blushed.

"I love that, Mae." – still looking at me, slightly with his mouth open.

I blushed even harder.  
"Well my name is Mitchell, this is my floor, nice to meet you, Mae." –he winked and walked out.

_Mitchell… _I thought to myself.

That name stuck on my mind all day, and so did he.

_…Mitchell._

I went home a told my bestfriend, Sarah, that was also my roommate everything that I knew about him. Which wasn't much, just that he's a janitor, his name is Mitchell, and he is always with a tall man that is a little feminine.

"A janitor, what a winner." –Sarah said.

"I know, but there is something about him.."

I went to bed early that night and could not stop thinking about him and the way he said Mae…

.._Mitchell…Mitchell… _until I dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to work the next day, hoping to see him again. I usually always take the stairs, but today I took the elevator as many times as I can.

All day I didn't see him, I clocked off and walked out very disappointed. I don't like smoking in my car so I went over to the smoking section before I left.

_There he was._

"Oh! Hello, Mae."

"Good afternoon Mitchell!"

_I finally saw him. After all day._

"Why weren't you at work today?" – I asked.

"Oh, you noticed?"

I blushed.

He giggled, "Don't blush… although it is rather cute, miss."

_Oh my gosh, cute? And "miss", now that's cute._

"I was helping my friend George out, he has a big night."

"A date?"

"You can call it that."

"George, is that the guy you are always with?"

"Yeah, we live together."

"Together?"

_Oh no.. the good ones are always gay._

"Not like that."- he giggled. "A girl lives with us also."

_Ugh taken.. of course._

"-she is never home though." – he added quickly.

"Well I better be getting home, my friend and I are going out."

"To where?"

"Luckys pub."

"Oh ok, have fun, nice talking to ya, miss Mae."

_The way he says that with that damn irish accent make me blush._

As soon as I got home I told Sarah almost every word I could think of from our conversation.

"Alright lets go, you can talk about your janitor in the car."

We met her boyfriend, Jonathan in the parking lot. When we walked in, I was startled. –_There he was._


	3. Chapter 3

"Um Mitchell?"

"Aye, Mae!"

"What a surprise"

"Yeah, I mean George was out tonight, so I thought why not come hang out with the cute nurse."

_What is happening. This is too good to be true._

"This is my bestfriend, Sarah, and her boyfriend Jonathan."

"Sarah, Jonathan, this is Mitchell, a guy I work with."

Sarah gave me an obvious look that friends do when your crush is around.

It was such a fun night. He made me laugh, charmed me, when I would talk he would get really close to me, I probably blushed every time. Sarah dropped her beer bottle and it shattered on the floor. I reached down and grabbed the big pieces to throw it away, _ouch_, the big piece cut my hand. It wasn't a big cut it just broke the skin.

I grabbed a napkin a wiped off the blood; I set the napkin on the counter. Mitchell looked down at it, closed his eyes, and quickly walked to the bathroom.

_He must not do well with blood. But he works in a hospital?_

20 minutes went by, so I asked Jonathan to go check on him. –he left.

_We were having such a good time._

I got upset and walked outside to smoke. Sarah came out and said we should go home.

He wasn't at work for a week. I couldn't get him out of my head. I couldn't contact him; I didn't have his number and didn't even know his last name. I was so sad all week and didn't know what to do. Sarah said we should go out and have fun so I can quit thinking about him.

Jonathan came over and we decided to walk to the pub. We passed a pink house on the corner of the street.

_Hmm interesting house.._


	4. Chapter 4

I had fun out but I still could not quit thinking about Mitchell, and Sarah knew it.

"Lets just go home" –Sarah said.

We went home and Sarah and Jonathan watched movies.

It was about 9 o'clock. I hear a knock on the door.

"ITS FOR YOU." –Sarah yells up the stairs.

_For me? What if its him. No way. _

"Hey Big Swole!"

Its my friend Heather, her nickname for me.

"..hey"- I say disappointedly.

"Whats wrong?"

"Lets go upstairs."

I tell her everything.

"He isn't worth it." –She tells me. "He is just another guy."

_But he isn't, I have never had feelings towards a guy like this._

I continue on with work, I still have a slight chance of hope of seeing him again.

Three weeks later I'm walking home from work. I stop and admire the pink house, but then, the front door opens and shuts without anyone around.

_What in the world._

Then the door opens again, - _there he is._

"ANNIE!...ANNIE!" – He yells.

He sees me, looks embarrassed and walks back inside.

"Wait!" – I yell.

I run over.

"Mitchell! Open the door please!" – I get teared up.

_I don't understand. I knew it was too _good_ to be true._

_I start to turn and walk away when I hear the door knob._

"Mae.."

I didn't want him to see me cry so I kept walking.

"Mae, please."

I hear him sigh, I turn around and his hands are on the top of his head and he leaned against the house.

"What?" – I say.

He looks into my eyes as he walks up to me.

"I…I am so sorry."

"Mitchell why did you leave?"

"I don't know how to tell you."

"You don't like blood?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you come back after I was cleaned up?"

"I was embarrassed."

_This doesn't make any sense. He's bull shitting me._

"Whatever, goodbye Mitchell."

I start to cry again. I feel a grab on my arm, Mitchell turns me around, grabs my neck with both hands –softly but manly- and kisses me.


End file.
